Tiefling
Tieflings are the creation of the Malus, Meant as footsoldiers in their war against the Aneum, the circumstances of their creation has left a clear imprint on their appearance. Tieflings have large horns that take any of a variety of shapes: some have curling horns like a ram, others have straight and tall horns like a gazelle’s, and some spiral upward like an antelopes’ horns. They have thick tails, four to five feet long, which lash or coil around their legs when they get upset or nervous. Their canine teeth are sharply pointed, and their eyes are solid colors—black, red, white, silver, or gold—with no visible sclera or pupil. Their skin tones cover the full range of human coloration, but also include various shades of red, yellow, or blue. Their hair, cascading down from behind their horns, is usually dark, from black or brown to dark red, blue, or purple. Demonic origins Appearing as a twisted perversion of humanity into a demonic appearance, the origin of the tieflings is hard to ignore. Though they were created by the Malus to be a horde of foot solders they refused to fight against the Aneum, instead turning against their creators. Their rebellion lead to the end of the War in the Heavens during the 1st era. Since then their refusal to be controlled is a trend among their kind, often they lead isolated and simple lives in rural villages along side humans or among other tieflings. Rebels with a cause The rebellious nature of the tiefling varies in each individual, most are content in their lives with their only rebellion often being some simple vice such as drink. However inn a few individuals the need to be independent often leads to them leaving their villages and wandering aimlessly wherever their will may take them. These tieflings often end up making a name for themselves in their home provinces, some even becoming known across entire regions, the consequences of this often leads to them having more enemies than friends. Life long friends, life long enemies Unlike their human cousins the average tiefling has a hard time letting go of grudges, and to a greater extent letting go of friendships. Though they are as mortal as any other race they think ahead in the long term, sometimes planning for things they will never live to see. If one befriends a tiefling they will often have a friend for life and if one helps a tiefling village they will have many friends even outside of that village. On the other hand those who anger them or scorn a village will often find themselves, their friends, and their offspring on the wrong side of any tiefling in the region, though it may be the orcs that have a reputation for feuding a tiefling family will hold a grudge as long as said family survives. Lets make a deal In cities the natural charisma of a tiefling often leads to them becoming effective merchants and peddlers. Often travelers will find tieflings among the merchant classes of human cities, shops will have tiefling staff, even the smallest markets will have at least one tiefling among them. Some tieflings rather than settling in one place will have roaming caravans to sell their goods between cities where their wares are most rare. Traits Ability Score Increase Your Intelligence score increases by 1 and your Charisma score increases by 2. Hellish Resistance You have resistance to fire damage. Infernal Legacy You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the hellish rebuke spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the darkness spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Category:Races